Under a vehicle's front hood there may be underlying hard points, such as the engine or automobile body. In the event of a collision with an object, such hard points may exacerbate damage to the object. For example in a collision between the vehicle and a pedestrian, the hard points may exacerbate the injuries suffered by the pedestrian. Attempts have been made in the industry to modify packages under the hood to address these concerns; however, previous attempts require extensive styling and functional tradeoffs based on packaging requirements or include complicated electromechanical sensing and release systems.